ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Origin of Ellie Darcy/Transcript
Return of Mayor Wilson Lorcan's on an mission alone inside of abandoned mansion. He sees a safe behind a portrait and knows the combination. He opens the safe and see the files. *Lorcan Darcy: Finally! With those files, I can able to bring Principal Jeffers back here. Thank you Wilson for giving me a sign! *Mayor Wilson: You're welcome. Lorcan turns around and see Mayor Wilson. *Lorcan Darcy: You... *Mayor Wilson: Hello, Lorcan. Enjoy the powers i gave you? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, thanks to you, I'm immortal. I mean it, you sure that the files can able to help me? *Mayor Wilson: Trust me. I'm not your enemy, think of me, as an ally. Lorcan looks at the files and felt excited that he can able to fight. But then he sees a personal file in the safe. *Lorcan Darcy: What the? Ellie's Personal File? *Mayor Wilson: That's why I want to talk to you about. You see, One person as my successor is not enough, So I've decided to create "a girl successor". *Lorcan Darcy: you mean... You've created Ellie. *Mayor Wilson: I made a project known as Project: Purple Girl, 14 years ago. Mayor Wilson's office, 1998 In the year 1998, Mayor Wilson's looking at the people outside, having fun messing around and fighting. *Mr. Garrison: Mr Mayor, i want to talk to you about the school in this city. *Mayor Wilson: What is it? *Mr. Garrison: Everything is very bad, The test scores are falling in this city! *Mayor Wilson: Any recomandations? *Mr. Garrison: Cancel Recess and all the fun in New Royale City. *Mayor Wilson: Really? All right, do it. *Mr. Garrison: Thank You. After the announcement, three days later, the recess is cancelled in the city. Mayor Wilson discovers all the schools in the city are gone boring until he sees Emily Darcy, The Triplets Late Mother. He made an idea by using a needle to get her blood. Back in his office, He's looking at Emily's blood in the tube. He's coming up with ideas for using her blood. *Maximilian Darcy: Mr. Mayor, my name is Maximilian Darcy. *Mayor Wilson: Ah yes. The Scientist. *Maximilian Darcy: I know, It's been almost two years since the Darcy Triplets are born, what do you say we can make Emily's blood, the Triplets blood and the other three kids blood from Peach Creek, we can make you, a girl successor. We can call it, Project: Purple Girl. *Mayor Wilson: My new creation. Okay Max, Set it up. Project: Purple Girl In the lab, Mayor Wilson is looking at the Project, The Project is onto it's final stage, Birth. *Mayor Wilson: Beautiful isn't it? *Maximilian Darcy: Yes. Right! Now, What do we name her? *Mayor Wilson: We're calling her, Ellie. Ellie Marie Darcy. The Half-Sister of The Darcy Triplets. *Maximilian Darcy: And i use the peach creek boys named Ed, Edd n Eddy, so she'll have other three half-brothers. *Mayor Wilson: Briliant, different blood. Mayor Wilson pressed the button and the city has a blackout as the Project is working. *Maximilian Darcy: It's working! Mr. Mayor, Behold... The Purple Girl! The Birth of Ellie Darcy Lorcan was amazed. *Lorcan Darcy: Wow. I can't believe she's two years younger than me. *Mayor Wilson: That's right and then, Ellie is born. Back in the lab, *Maximilian Darcy: Your own creation. The blood of Her Mother's the triplets and the Eds blood. Born on your side. Born to use her powers. Your daughter. The Purple Girl is born where she's sleeping. She's a baby girl. *Maximilian Darcy: Now when you die, she will rule the earth! But then, a portal opens and sucks Ellie into the portal as she's never seens again. Lorcan remembers now The story ends, Lorcan remembers something now. *Lorcan Darcy: Wait, hold on, you've been using my blood and manage to create the girl successor and i'm a boy successor?! *Mayor Wilson: That's right. *Lorcan Darcy: I think I remember now, I've seen Ellie in the second dimension, in rochdale. *Mayor Wilson: Beside, I know your family all my life but I've betrayed them for evil. *Lorcan Darcy: But, i'm Ellie's clone. *Mayor Wilson: Lorcan, you're not Ellie's clone, you're her half-brother. *Lorcan Darcy: So Ellie's the Secret Darcy. Why? *Mayor Wilson: Your fighting skills really inspired me. As of today, I am going to redeem myself by giving you these files. *Lorcan Darcy: I'll have Ellie back home because you're a part of the alliance. Mayor Wilson nod in agreement to let him do it. Outside, Shining Armor found the envelope for Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: What is it? *Shining Armor: It's from Grimm, He said if you want your family back, he wants us to come to him. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh that's it. We will go because he thinks he wants me, well too bad. We are going over there and rescue Cillian, Lilly and Ellie. Rescue Mission The alliance arrived at Ever After High to rescue Cillian, Lilly and Ellie. Lorcan uses his invisibility to get in. *Shining Armor: Alright Alliance this is it, We have an enemy that kidnapped the other three darcys and Now, he's going to pay. In the halls, Lorcan's invisible and almost made to the Headmaster's office. He silently open the door and then close it. Lorcan returned to normal and sees Cillian, Lilly and Ellie inside the tubes. They are happy to see him. *Lorcan Darcy: Guys. Lorcan pushed the red button to open the tubes allowing the three Darcys to escape. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan. You're still alive. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. What's going on? How did he recaptured you? *Cillian Darcy: After you disappeared, I was on an mission to take down an villainous killing Hot Tub and then after it's destroyed, Milton Grimm brainwashed me. *Lilly Darcy: And I was tricked by him into coming back. I won my duel but he didn't let me go home. *Lorcan Darcy: Look. With a help from Mayor Wilson, I know excatly who's the Secret Darcy. *Lilly Darcy: Who?! Lorcan point his finger at Ellie. *Lorcan Darcy: Ellie. You're Mayor Wilson's daughter and creation. Your mom was also ours. *Ellie Darcy: This can't be, I'm your half-sister? *Lorcan Darcy: It's true yeah. I know the entire truth, you left this world 14 years ago on the day you were born. *Ellie Darcy: It... it is true. *Lilly Darcy: Wait, so that's how you left home, Ellie. Mom died. *Ellie Darcy: It's true. It's also because I met Lorcan, I fell in love with him. *Lorcan Darcy: It's true, so let's get outta here! ---- Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie are escaping Ever After High and made it out. *Lorcan Darcy: Shining Armor! I got Cillian, Lilly and Ellie and now... LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! *Shining Armor: Go to Ponyville! Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie are in Lorcan's truck and drive. Lorcan decided to go where he, Cillian and Lilly gets tortured from.